toppskick15fandomcom-20200215-history
Award sets
Bundesliga (DFL) and Barclay's Premier League (BPL) sets are available in white, green, red, silver, and gold. They include the same players in each set. MLS sets are currently (Oct. 5, 2014) available only in white, green, and red but also include the same players in each set. Team names appear in the same order they do in the app. FC Köln (DFL) - Halfar, Horn, Kalas, Svento, Vogt Mainz 05 (DFL) - Baumgartlinger, Bell, Geis, Jara, Okazaki Arsenal (BPL) - Campbell, Giroud, Ramsey, Sanchez, Wilshere Aston Villa (BPL) - Agbonlahor, Bacuna, Guzan, Richardson, Senderos Bayer 04 (DFL) - Bender, Castro, Drmic, Kiessling, Rolfes BVB Dortmund (DFL) - Aubameyang, Immobile, Mkhitaryan, Piszczek, Sahin M'gladbach (DFL) - Dominguez, Hahn, Hazard, Kruse, Raffael Burnley (BPL) - Arfield, Duff, Ings, Sordell, Trippier Chelsea (BPL) - Costa, Drogba, Fabregas, Hazard, Luis Fire (MLS) - Amarikwa, Johnson, Magee Chivas USA (MLS) - Bocanegra, Burling, Delgado, Torres Colorado Rapids (MLS) - Brown, Powers, Serna Crew (MLS) - Anor, Higuain, Parkhurst Crystal Palace (BPL) - Bannon, Bolasie, Chamakh, Gayle, Puncheon DCU (MLS) - Deleon, Espindola, Franklin, Hamid, Kitchen Frankfurt (DFL) - Flum, Kadlec, Meier, Piazón, Russ Everton (BPL) - Barkley, Distin, Howard, McCarthy, Naismith FC Augsburg (DFL) - Altintop, Baier, Bobadilla, Feulner, Parker FC Bayern (DFL) - Alaba, Martinez, Müller, Robben, Schweinsteiger FCD (MLS) - Akindele, Castillo, Michel FC Schalke 04 (DFL) - Kolasinac, Maxim Choupo-Moting, Neustādter, Sam, Uchida Hamburger SV (DFL) - Jiracek, Lasogga, Rudnevs, Van der Vaart, Westermann Hannover 96 (DFL) - Bittencourt, Felipe, Rankovic, Schlaudraff, Stindl Hertha BSC (DFL) - Beerens, Kraft, Langkamp, Lustenberger, Wagner Dynamo (MLS) - Bruin, Davis, Hall Hull City (BPL) - Aluko, Huddlestone, Ince, Sagbo, Snodgrass Galaxy (MLS) - Donovan, Gonzalez, Keane, Zardes Leicester City (BPL) - King, Morgan, Nugent, Schmeichel, Taylor-Fletcher Liverpool (BPL) - Agger, Allen, Can, Flanagan, Sturridge Man City (BPL) - Jovetic, Nasri, Navas, Negredo, Touré Man Utd (BPL) - De Gea, Herrera, Jones, Rooney, Valencia Impact (MLS) - Di Vaio, Mcinerney, Romero Revs (MLS) - Fagundez, Nguyen, Rowe, Shuttleworth Red Bulls (MLS) - Cahill, Henry, Sam, Wright-Phillips Newcastle (BPL) - Gouffran, Krul, Sissoko, Taylor, Yanga-Mbiwa Union (MLS) - Casey, Edu, Le Toux, Maidana, Okugo Timbers (MLS) - Johnson, Nagbe, Valeri QPR (BPL) - Austin, Dunne, Faurlin, Ferdinand, Mutch RSL (MLS) - Beckerman, Findley, Morales, Rimando, Saborio Paderborn 07 (DFL) - Kachunga, Meha, Ouali, Saglik, Strohdiek Werder Bremen (DFL) - Bartels, Fritz, Gebre Selassie, Kroos, Petersen Quakes (MLS) - Bernardez, Busch, Wondolowski Sounders (MLS) - Alonso, Dempsey, Evans, Martins, Yedlin Southampton (BPL) - Davis, Fonte, Pelle, Tadic, Ward-Prowse SC Freiburg (DFL) - Günter, Klaus, Mehmedi, Riether, Schuster Sporting KC (MLS) - Besler, Dwyer, Feilhaber, Sinovic, Zusi Stoke City (BPL) - Arnautovic, Diouf, Krkic, Muniesa, Shawcross Sunderland (BPL) - Giaccherini, Larsson, Mannone, Rodwell, Wickham Swansea (BPL) - Dyer, Gomis, Shelvey, Sung-Yueng, Williams Hoffenheim (DFL) - Beck, Firmino, Schwegler, Szalai, Vestergaard TFC (MLS) - Bradley, Defoe, Gilberto, Jackson Spurs (BPL) - Eriksen, Lamela, Rose, Soldado, Townsend Whitecaps (MLS) - Manneh, Mattocks, Morales, Teibert VFB Stuttgart (DFL) - Gentner, Ginczek, Harnik, Ibisevic, Rüdiger VFL Wolfsburg (DFL) - Arnold, De Bruyne, Dost, Hunt, Klose West Brom (BPL) - Dawson, Dorrans, Olsson, Pocognoli, Yacob West Ham (BPL) - Jāāskelāinen, Kouyate, Noble, Poyet, Zarate